Blood Gigas
by Masaki-Hanabusa
Summary: Ashe accidentally looks into the eye of a blood gigas, and an unfortunate Penelo and Balthier suffer the consequences. M for gory violence and language


A/N: Naturally, FFXII needs more fics, and for some reason, I just really want to write some very brutal, mindless murdering. Since monsters never have the same affects as their descriptions as they do on your party, I decided to use actually powers of the Blood Gigas for this one. I picked picked Ashe because I like to equip her with axes and axes just seemed so fun for this.

I hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

_Blood Gigas_

_"Being a cruel headless giant, born from the spilled blood of a demon. It views the world through the eye enchained across its chest, the pupil of which is said to be a window onto the underworld. Some say that to stare into this eye is to show your soul to the darkness, and that those foolish enough to do so are instantly consumed by an unquenchable rage. Many such rumors endure to this day, in the absence of a survivor to disprove them."_

* * *

It was quick and easy as slicing through butter with a hot knife. There was the snaps and crunches of bones and the sickening splashes of blood pouring onto the ancient stone. Penelo was long since dead, her head barely attached to her body and her once soft blond hair had been died a brutal crimson. That alone was far more than enough to kill her, but there were addition gashes into her chest, her right leg, intestines spilling out from her stomach.

"PRINCESS! CALM DOWN!" Balthier screamed, barely managing to block Ashe's ax with his shield. All the response he received was an animalistic snarl and a crazed look. Again the princess slammed the golden ax at him, swinging wildly and ferociously. With each blow against the metal, Balthier could feel his strength slowly leave him.

Balthier swore under his breath. There was no possible way of her knowing the consequences, any of them knowing what could happen. Balthier himself wasn't too sure what had happened. They had been attacked by Blood Gigas in the small passage leading them further into the Stilshrine of Miriam. The three of them, him, Penelo and Ashe had been enough to take them down with relative ease. The others, who had been doing most of the fighting until know where waiting a little bit off, back over by the blue crystal. They planned to head back and rest with them for a while before proceeding. Balthier had already holstered his gun and Penelo had sheathed her dagger and where ready to head off when the princess turned back at the fallen foe. It was about to disappear at any moment, sink back into mist as all dying fiends did, when it looked back at her with its large black eye.

Black, endless, darkness. Ashe felt her whole body heat up until it felt like every inch of her was on fire, boiling. Her thoughts became jumbled and lost, frustrating her. Pain spread throughout her head, like it was about to split open. Frustration and pain burned brighter until it turned blinding, transforming into a new emotion, rage.

"Princess, are you alright?" a voice, male, came. Who was it? It was irritating, echoing in her head. She wanted to make it go away. Cut it to pieces. Tear it to pieces. Her fingers tightened around her ax. A scream of fury escape her lips as she swung out as far as she could hoping to feel the blade hit flesh. Penelo turned around at the sound of her shout just in time for the blade to read her neck, quickly slicing through skin and bone. If the girl hadn't fallen backwards, she would have been fully decapitated.

"STUPID FUCKING BITCH!" Ashe shrieked as she brought down the ax to her stomach, blood and innards spilling out. Balthier grabbed the princess from behind, trying to stop her from mutilating her comrade more than she already had. Screaming as she struggled, the princess broke free and swung. Balthier moved away as best he could, but received a deep gash into his arm. Blood quickly soaking through his sleeve, the pirate found himself unable to life it. With his good arm, he grabbed Penelo's shield before Ashe could bury her ax into his chest.

Quick blows came down, each bringing Balthier closer to his knees.

"PRINC-" A powerful blow came down onto his shield, strength fed by rage, and finally his knees buckled and hit the ground. Out of breath and strength run dry, he could only watch in terror as the ax down swiftly toward his head, imbedding itself deep into his skull.

* * *

A/N: I really didn't want to go into details about all of their deaths, so I just went with Penelo and Balthier. Penelo because I really had a good image of her corpse in my head and Balthier because I like to torture him. This one is officially done, but if you want to see Ashe kill the rest of the group, let me know.

So I hope you liked it and please review! Thank you again.


End file.
